


And I'll Tell you all about it.

by QueenofPasta



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Implied Smut, Love, Nicole Haught Loves Waverly Earp, Rescue, Waverly Earp Loves Nicole Haught, Wayhaught Wedding, basically all fluff, inspired by the amazing season emily is writing, just a lil, lil side of angst', lil tourture, wayhaught baby?, we all know the wedding will be better than this, wynonna interupts?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPasta/pseuds/QueenofPasta
Summary: Waverly kills Ma Claton, saving Nicole. At least for the moment. Somehow, someway the old hag is back and is out for a specific redhead's blood. With the connection not being as severed as she thought, Nicole decides she has to leave the Ghost River Triangle until Wynonna puts the witch down for good.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holiday
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really me changing 4x06 because it was frickin beautiful. Just a small little fic that popped into my head. All mistakes are mine.  
> Comments and criticism are welcome!  
> Enjoy!

“Baby no.”

Margo had left Nicole no choice. She had to leave Purgatory, or….Or.

Tears gathered in Nicole’s eyes. “I wouldn’t hurt you or Wynonna or Jeremy or anyone in the family. I refuse. This is the only way baby. I’m so sorry.”

Nicole had her arms wrapped tightly around her love. They were so close together that Nicole could feel the smaller woman’s heartbeat.

“What about the wedding? Don’t you want to-”

Nicole cut her off with a kiss. “More than anything. Which is why I have an idea.”

Waverly looked at her with tear filled eyes. “What?”

“What if we get married tonight?”

Out of all the things Waverly thought Nicole might come up with, this one not one of them.

“Excuse me?” 

Nicole took a step back. “I’m serious. Nedley’s ordained to officiate a wedding and we have enough witnesses.”

“What about-”

“You can still plan a huge, gay, rainbow-filled wedding for when I get back. I just want to be able to call you my wife Waverly.”

Waverly thought about it for a moment.

“Okay.”

Nicole smilied. “Okay.”

“But I am not marrying the love of my life in this.” Waverly said which made Nicole laugh. “How long do we have?”

“Till midnight.” Nicole said softly.

Waverly swallowed back an onslaught of tears. “Okay. I’m going to find something to wear, you tell Wynonna and Doc the plan. We have seven hours. Let’s make the best of them.”

Nicole smilied a press and soft kiss to her love’s lips. “Let’s do it.”

\-------

“Please tell me you aren’t going to wear that to your own wedding.” 

Nicole turned to find Wynonna in the doorway to her and Waverly’s room. Waverly was out decorating the archway that led into the Homestead with Jeremy and Robin.

“No.” Nicole said even though she was. She currently had on a black button-up shirt and some skinny jeans with dress shoes. She was trying to find her tie when Wynonna walked in.

“Okay. No.” Wynonna walked in and grabbed a white button up and a black blazer. She threw it at Nicole. 

“Put that on.” she said. I’m going to find you a tie that actually goes with that. Nicole stared at her. “Chop Chop Haught! We got six and a half hours. Let’s go!”

\-------

“Perfect! Thank you guys. I really appreciate it.” 

The archway was now covered in lights and flowers thanks to Jeremy and Robin’s help.

Jeremy smilied. “No problem. Anything for Wayhaught.”

Waverly laughed. 

“So, you ready for this?” Robin asked.

Waverly looked over to the Homestead where she knew Nicole was getting ready.

She took a deep breath. “Yeah. I am.”

\----

Nicole straightened her tie in the mirror and took a deep breath.

“Ready Haughtie?” Wynonna asked. 

Nicole turned. Wynonna had put on an outfit similar to Nicole’s.

“Yup. Never been more ready. Is she here yet?” Nicole asked.

Wynonna nodded with a smile. “Yup. Doc just got back. Don’t worry, he looks rather dapper in a suit of his own. Nedley’s here. Place is decorated. Both brides are ready.”

Nicole took another deep breath. “Okay. Let’s hit it.”

\----

Waverly was putting on the finishing touches to her makeup when a voice at the door made her drop her lipstick.

“Need some help with that darlin’?” Gus voiced softly.

Waverly gasped, turned and ran into her aunt’s arms. “Aunt Gus. You’re here. How are you here?” 

Waverly felt as Gus laughed. “Ask your soon to be wife. She figured it all out.”

Waverly took a step back. “That woman I swear.”

Gus cupped Waverly’s face in her wrinkled hands. “You are such a beautiful bride.”

Waverly was wearing an off the shoulder light blue silky dress that fell to just below her knees. Her shoulders were bare due to her recent haircut. Her hair now barely skimmed the tops of her shoulders.

Waverly sniffed. “Thank you Gus.”

“Enough of that. Don’t make this old lady cry now. Are you ready to go?”

Waverly smiled and nodded.”

\-----

Nicole waited nervously under the decorated archway. Night was just beginning to fall. Precious time was slipping away. She had five hours left.

“Haught. Stop pacing. It’s going to be fine.” Wynonna stood next to her best friend. “In fact, look up.”

Nicole did and her heart skipped a beat.

Waverly was walking towards her on the arm of Gus. Her smile was brighter than the setting sun and she had never been more beautiful. Robin saw his friend begin to walk and he started to play music. Nicole felt a tear fall.

The fairy lights cast a yellow glow on Nicole’s skin as the sun continued to set. 

Waverly couldn’t believe her eyes. Nicole stood a few feet in front of her, tall and strong. Even after everything that had happened over the past year, Nicole had remained her rock. She looked incredibly beautiful in a simple white button-up and blazer. Her tie had a small rainbow clip that made Waverly smile even bigger.

The couple’s eyes never left one another until Gus and Waverly stood a foot away from the redhead. Softly and with tears that she would denie fell later, Gus kissed Waverly’s hand and placed it into Nicole’s. Jeremy grabbed the makeshift bouquet of wildflowers out of Waverly’s hands as Wynonna placed a kiss on her baby sister’s forehead. 

Both Earp’s eyes glittered with tears as they gave each other a look full of love and joy.

Nedley looked between the two women. “Ready?” he asked quietly.

Nicole nodded without taking her eyes off of Waverly. 

Waverly nodded as well. “I was born ready.”

“Okay.” Nedley cleared his throat. “Dearly beloved. Today we have gathered here for a rather impromptu joining of hearts and souls. Today, Nicole Rayleigh Haught and Waverly Joy Earp stand here in front of all of you and pledge to love, care, and enjoy the rest of their lives with one another.” Nedley scanned the crowd for a moment. Impromptu was right, but everyone they cared about was here. Alice had even made an appearance. 

When Doc had driven to the airport to pick up Gus, he had found her holding a child, his child. Wynonna had a similar reaction when the small brunette girl had stepped out of the car and wobbled her way towards Wynonna. Alice now sat by her father and picked at a flower. 

A few rows back sat Rosita and a few of the nuns that she had befriended. Under her chair was a pile of ammolite rock. While Nicole hadn’t been super ecstatic about that invite, it’s what Waverly had wanted. Chrissy and Perry sat close hands clasped and Chrissy smiled when her dad met her eyes.

“Now this couple has had some ups and downs as I’m sure you all know. But instead of making them weak, it made them grow closer and fall more deeply in love. I for one I’m glad I got to witness the love story of the century.” Nedley cleared his throat.

Nicole and Waverly both looked at the older man and smiled kindly at his words. 

“Now, I believe you both had something you wanted to say?” Nedley gestured to them. “Nicole, you first.”

“Wow. Okay.” Nicole took a deep breath as emotions already tried to overwhelm her. “Waverly Earp. I never thought that one day I would be thanking God for loose old taps, yet here we are.” 

Nicole’s words caused a chuckle among the crowd.

“I am so glad I walked into Shorty’s that day. So glad that I got to meet the angel that would turn my life upside down for the better. Well her and her crazy older sister.” 

Wynonna sniffed and lightly punched the ex-cop on the shoulder. 

“I am so glad I get to wake up and go to sleep as the luckiest woman in the world. Thank you for never giving up on me and being the light in my dark and the healer to my story. You are my heart and my soul. I will forever love and cherish you until I take my dying breath. Even as ghosts, I hope to hold you and care for you until the end. I love you with my whole being Waverly Earp and I will be here for you as long as you will have me.” Nicole wiped a tear or two off her cheeks as she finished speaking. She had decided she wanted her words to come straight from her heart and was glad she didn’t prepare anything ahead of time.

Waverly wiped a tear or two of her own off her face.

“Wow. Good luck topping that Waverly.” Nedley coughed to hide a sniff, This caused everyone to laugh.

“Thanks Nedley.” Waverly took a deep breath and looked her love in the eyes. 

“Nicole Haught. Not everyone can say they’ve met their soulmate. The day you swaggered into Shorty’s was the last boring day in my life. You brighten my days with laughter, love and happiness. You have made me a better person because of how amazing you are. You are so brave and loyal, it takes my breath away. Your love and passion for others is awe inspiring. The day you walked into my life, I had hoped you would never leave and I guess I got my wish. I can’t wait to love you for the rest of my life. And I’m sorry to correct you on our wedding day, but you’re wrong. I’m the luckiest girl in the world. I get to call you my wife.”

Waverly raised a hand and wiped another tear off Nicole’s pale cheek. Nicole lowered her head until the two women were forehead to forehead. 

“I love you Waverly Earp. So much.” Nicole whispered into the space between them.

“I love you Nicole Haught. With all of my being.” Waverly echoed back.

A moment passed before anyone spoke again.

“A love that has withstood the tests evil has thrown at them.” Nedley said quietly. “Could we have the rings please?”

Wynonna and Jeremy both handed their respective brides a ring. Nicole’s was a blue-green band with gold around it. Waverly’s was a simple silver band with gold braids on each side. Each woman had decided to give the other a ride of their own. It didn’t matter if it fit the other perfectly, Nicole knew Waverly’s wouldn’t fit, so she had a simple chain around her neck to wear it on.

“Waverly, repeat after me.” Nedley began. “I, Waverly Joy Earp, take Nicole Rayleigh Haught to be my lawfully wedded wife until death or demon do us part. To love and to cherish until my dying breath.”

Waverly dutifully repeated Nedley’s words as she slid her ring onto Nicole's necklace and clasped it around her love’s neck.

“With this ring, I give you my heart and my promise to love you forever.” Nedley finished.

“With this ring, I give you my heart and my promise to love you forever.” Waverly whispered, her voice filled with emotion.

“Nicole. Your turn. I, Nicole Rayleigh Haught, take Waverly Joy Earp to be my lawfully wedded wife until death or frog do us part.” 

The addition of frog caused Nicole and a few others to laugh. 

“To love and cherish until my dying breath.” Nedley finished and Nicole repeated carefully.

Nicole slid the ring onto Waverly’s finger, finding that it fit close to perfectly.

“With this ring, I give you my heart and soul and my promise to love you forever.” 

Nicole raised Waverly’s hand to her lips and whispered it as she placed a kiss on her love’s knuckles.

“Waverly Joy Earp. Do you take Nicole Rayleigh Haught to be your wife?” Nedley inquired.

Waverly smiled. “I do.”

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught. Do you take Waverly-”

“I do.”

Nicole's excitement caused a chuckle from the small crowd.

“Well then. With the power invested in me by the Canadian government. I pronounce you wife and wife.” Nedley smiled and sighed. “You may kiss the bride.”

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck as Nicole simultaneously pulled the smaller girl closer to her with an arm around her waist and a hand cupping her head.

Cheers rang out as the couple kissed for the first time as newlyweds.

Waverly lost herself in her new wife’s lips and she felt Nicole’s lips curled up in a smile. They broke apart and just looked into each other’s eyes lost in love and happiness before Wynonna broke the spell by grabbing the couple into a hug.

\-----

Nicole spent the last hour with her love curled up under the covers. They were skin to skin and their hearts beat as one. Waverly’s ring rested on Nicole’s chain near her heart. Nicole buried her face into Waverly’s shoulders.

“I have to go soon.” she whispered into the soft skin there.

Waverly’s exhale was shaky. “I know.”

“I will come back to you. I swear.”

Waverly rolled around and faced her wife. “I know you will. And we can still write letters.When our rings get here, I’ll send yours to you. It’ll be okay.”

Nicole took a deep breath. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Waverly said.

Nicole leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her wife’s lips. It was a kiss of love and hellos and goodbyes all wrapped in one.

A knock on the door shook the couple from their thoughts.

“Haught? I hate to interrupt your honeymoon.” Wynonna said through the door.

“No you don’t.” Nicole said back.

Wynonna let out a dry chuckle. “You got me there.” A pause. “Everyone’s waiting downstairs. Take your time.”

“I’ll be right down.” 

They could hear as Wynonna went back downstairs to everyone else.

“I gotta get up baby.”

Waverly sniffed and buried herself in Nicole’s neck. “ I don’t want you to go.”

“I’ll be back before you know it. Wynonna will find her and I’ll come running back to you.”

Waverly lifted her head and placed another sweet. kiss on the redhead’s lips.

\----

Nicole set her back down on the steps and turned back around to face her family on the porch. 

Jeremy stood with an arm around Waverly. Robin was close behind. Wynonna held Alice in her arms and Doc stood firm with a hand on the ex-Heirs back. Nedley and Chrissy stood with Gus.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nicole saw Wynonna wipe away a tear. 

“You good there Earp?” Nicole joked trying to lighten the dark mood that had settled after the wedding. 

“Just dust. Pollen. It’s summer time. Give me a break.” Wynonna rolled her eyes. She handed Alice to Doc and stepped closer to the redhead. “Don’t die out there yeah?”

Nicole swallowed a lump of emotion. “I’ll do my best. Just get the bitch for once.”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Without warning, Wynonna threw her arms around the taller woman. Nicole squeezed her tightly. 

“Take care of her yeah?” Nicole whispered.

“You have my word. Haughtsis.”

Wynonna and Nicole separated. Wynonna nodded once and headed back to her kid. Doc’s mustache quivered and he tipped his hat in her direction. 

Next was Jeremy. He squeezed her tight and promised to keep an eye on the Earp sisters for her. She thanked him quietly and stood over by Doc. 

Surprisingly, Chrissy was next. She stood in front of her. “Don’t leave me here alone with dad alright?”

Another knot of emotion threatened to overtaken Nicole, so she just nodded. 

Nedley gave her a quick pat. “Take care of yourself out there.”

“Yes sir.”

Then there was Waverly. Gus had offered to take Nicole in and Nicole, realizing she had no other plans, excepted. She had left to finish grabbing the rest of Nicole’s things after Jeremy had said his goodbye. Wynonna and Doc saw the raw emotion in Waverly’s eyes and politely went inside with Jeremy in tow.

Waverly rushed into Nicole’s arms and Nicole rested her chin on top of Waverly’s head. She breathed in the familiar scent of her girl-wife’s shampoo.

They stayed quietly, letting their body language speak for them. Waverly squeezed Nicole’s shirt in her hands tightly, trying to memorize every scent and texture on the redhead’s body.

“I love you baby. I’ll be back in no time. I promise.” Nicole whispered into the smaller woman’s hair.

Waverly’s slender body shook with silent sobs.

“It’s time to go Darlin.” Gus stood sadly in the doorway.

“Can you get Wynonna?” 

Gus nodded and disappeared.

Nicole lifted Waverly’s chin carefully. She pressed one last final kiss on her wife’s cheeks, forehead and lips.

“I love you baby. I’ll be home soon.”

Wynonna appeared in the doorway with a sad look on her face.

“I’ve got to go.” Nicole carefully untangled Waverly’s arms from around her waist.

Wynonna patted Nicole on the shoulder wordlessly before gathering her sister into her arms.

“Ready to go Red?” Gus asked kindly.

_ No.  _ Nicole thought. But she stepped off the porch and grabbed her suitcase. She climbed into the truck. Doc sat in the back for the return trip with a sleeping Alice in his arms. The Ghost river triangle still was safe enough for the little one to stay. 

Nicole casts one more look at the place she’s called home for the past three years. Waverly leans on Wynonna as she raises her hand in a wave. Nicole gives her the ASL version of I love you in return.

She continues to do that until she can no longer see the Homestead. Then and only then does she let herself cry.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally finds out a way to bring Nicole home, but what will it cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was meant to be a two shot and then I got a bit (a lot) carried away.....  
> Enjoy!

Six months pass and Nicole tries not to think about it. Waverly keeps her promise and sends letter after letter. She talks about how they are continuously trying to find a way to kill Ma Clanton, how she thinks she found a house that they could move into when Nicole comes back.

Nicole does her best to keep her letters happy. She talks about how she’s helping out the community as a temporary deputy and how good it feels to get back to cop work. She writes about how she gets to watch Alice grow and how already, she’s just like her mother, sassy and stubborn.

Occasionally, Nicole will get a letter from one of the others, usually Jeremy, telling her how Waverly really is doing and how Wynonna smiles everytime she sees a letter from her. And how Waverly would wait for the mail truck everyday for the first month to get her letter.

One day, true to her word, Waverly sends Nicole her ring with a short note.

_Happy six month anniversary baby. Love you and miss you so much._

_~Your Wife_

Nicole closes her door and cries that day as she slips the ring over her finger and clutches the one around her neck. When Jeremy sends his next letter, he said the anniversary was hard on Waverly too and how she can’t wait until she gets back. All of them are so ready for the redhead to return home.

\----

Waverly can’t help but miss her wife, but instead of moping around, she throws herself into research. She reads books until her eyes are crossed and she still can’t find anything to kill Ma Claton for good.

Many nights, Wynonna will wander downstairs for a midnight snack and find her baby sister asleep at the kitchen table. She picks her up and carries her to the couch, covers her with a blanket and kisses her forehead before grabbing her snack and heading back upstairs.

Almost ten months go by before any of them find anything. One evening Jeremy bursts into the Homestead with Robin hot on his heels.

“I found something! Or at least I think I did!” he shouts with a smile.

Waverly immediately stands up and races over to her best friend. “What? A way to kill Ma?”

“Kinda. Well yes.”

“Wynonna!” Waverly yells up the stairs. “Get down here!”

Wynonna races downstairs with Doc in tow, guns drawn.

“What is going on?” she demands.

“Jeremy might have found a way to kill Ma and bring Nicole home.” Waverly says with a smile.

Wynonna and Doc both holster their weapons. “Well, let's hear it.” Doc says.

“Okay, so. You know how we drowned Nicole in salted holy water right?” Jeremy starts.

Waverly flinches. “I try not too.”

“Right. Anyway, it severed her connection, mostly, with the Swamp witch. So, if we do the same to Ma Clanton, she loses her connection to Nicole.”

“Will it kill her?” Wynonna askes.

Jeremy hesitates. “The reason she stayed alive was her connection to Nicole. She fed off her, for lack of better words. Nicole came back to the land of the living, and so did she.”

“But what happens to Nicole when we kill Ma Clanton?” Waverly askes.

“Nothing should happen as long as we do the ceremony right. Since she left the GRT, she’s been out of the Clanton reach. We just won’t resurrect like we did Nicole. So no chanting or anything. Just straight up drowning.Nicole will stay outside the triangle until Ma is dead.” Robin says.

Waverly looks at the musician with a surprised look on her face.

Robin looked back at her sheepishly. “Jeremy talks out loud when he’s thinking.”

Waverly nods in understanding and smiles at the love on Robin’s face when he mentions his boyfriend’s name.

“So when can we get this show on the road and get Haught sauce back?” Wynonna asks. Waverly’s heart jumps when her wife’s name is mentioned. The thought of seeing her again after so many months makes tears come to her eyes.

“As soon as we can get Ma Clanton.” Jeremy answered.

“Alright then. Let’s hit it.” Wynonna said with an air of certainty. “Let’s bring back our ginger.”

\----

Nicole is playing with Alice when it hits.

The tightness around her chest.

Black circles invade the corners of her vision.

Air.

She needs air.

Nicole claws at her throat.

And as soon as it came, the feeling was gone.

Flashes of memories that most definitely weren’t hers came flooding into her mind. 

Ice water covering her face.

Wynonna holding her down.

Blackness replaced the memories quickly and a weight Nicole hadn’t noticed before lifted.

She takes a deep breath. And another. 

Clean fresh air fills her aching lungs.

“‘N’cole?”

Nicole had almost forgotten she was with the little girl. 

“I’m okay Alice. I’m okay.” Nicole responds breathlessly.

Alice places a chubby toddler hand on Nicole’s cheek. “Wet.”

Nicole feels her other cheek. Her fingertips come away wet. She was crying.

“Nicole! Nicole! Are you alright?” Gus ran up to the redhead and the toddler. “I saw you fall from the kitchen.”

Nicole had just now noticed she was lying on the ground. She shakily stood.

“They did it Gus.” she said softly. “She’s gone.”

“What?” Gus’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“She’s gone. They did it!” Nicole laughed in pure joy. “They killed the witch!”

“Oh. Oh!” Gus connected the dots and a smile brightened her face. “They did it?”

As if answering her question, the duo heard the phone ringing in the house. Nicole turned slightly and then without a second thought, took off into the house. She was slightly breathless when she picked it up. Her hand was trembling as she raised it to her ear.

“Hello?” she practically whispered. Nicole felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked over to see Gus holding Alice.

“Baby?”

Nicole barely contained a sob at the sound of her wife’s voice. “Waverly.” The name of the half angel came off the redhead’s lips like a prayer. It had been almost a year since she had heard the voice of her love. Nicole hadn’t kept a personal phone on her so the Clantons couldn’t track her and put Gus and Alice in danger, and none of them wanted the Clantons to track her down through a phone call.

Gus’s hand tightened on Nicole's shoulder when she heard the name of her niece.

“Nicole. Oh my gosh.” It sounded like Nicole wasn’t the only one having trouble keeping it together.

“It’s so good to hear your voice again.” Nicole said.

“I love you.” Nicole could hear the tears in Waverly’s voice.

“I love you too baby.”

The sounds that followed Nicole's words suggested the phone was either being forcibly taken or passed over.

“Haughtie.”

With tears still falling, Nicole laughed. “Wynonna.”

“Doc’s going to come pick you up. Be ready.”

Nicole nodded. “I’ve been ready for a while Wy.”

“We’ll see you then.” Nicole could tell that Wynonna was trying hard to keep the emotion out of her voice.

“I love you too Wynonna.”

Wynonna sniffed. “Jerk.”

Nicole chuckled. “See you soon.”

“See you soon.”

\----

Nicole’s fingers drummed nervously as she watched the scenery outside her window. Doc had picked her up from the airport an hour ago. Gus decided to stay behind with Alice. She gave Nicole a hug and told her to not be shy and come see her every once in a while. 

Nicole promised she would.

A sign up ahead caught Nicole’s attention. 

The Welcome to Purgatory sign.

“Welcome home Mrs.Haught.” Doc said softly with a smile.

\-----

“Watching the road isn’t going to make her arrive any quicker you know.”

Waverly spared a glare in Wynonna’s direction. “Leave me alone.”

Waverly did leave her spot a little while later however to use the bathroom, but she zoomed straight back to her spot in front of the window.

Rachel walked by after a bit with a glass of kombucha and just shook her head, smiling at the love sick woman. 

She had gone on a bit of a soul search after everything that happened to Nicole and, and Billy. She had gotten back from said soul searching a few months ago to the news that Wayhaught was married and Nicole was gone.

However, that was all changing today. Nicole was coming home and in a month or so, Rachel just knew that they would have a big gay party/wedding of Waverly’s dreams.

“There’s a car coming!” Waverly yelled. 

Wynonna, Jeremy, Robin and Nedley all came running to the door. Together they all watched as it turned into the Homestead. Rachel swore that Waverly was practically vibrating with excitement.

Doc stopped a few feet from the porch and Waverly threw open the door. 

\----

Nicole couldn’t believe her eyes. She was home. She opened her door and immediately caught the tearful eyes of her wife running towards her.

\---

She was here. Her beautiful wife was standing on Earp land once more. Nicole’s eyes met hers and Waverly almost sobbed.

\---

Nicole opened her arms and Waverly jumped into them, wrapping her legs around the taller woman’s waist and her arms around her neck.

Nicole inhaled deeply and almost cried at the scent of her wife’s shampoo.

\---

Waverly buried her face into Nicole’s neck and inhaled her vanilla scent.Tear streamed freely down her face.

“I missed you so much.” she whisper-sobbed into Nicole’s neck.

Waverly felt her wife’s arms tighten around her.

“I missed you too baby.” Nicole’s voice was husky and it hit Waverly in all the places. The smaller woman pulled back and cupped the redhead’s face. Slowly, she slid her lips over the older woman’s.

The kiss was filled with passion and love and words both were too vulnerable to be spoken at that moment. 

It told the other of all the times they had been missed and how much they loved them.

It was a kiss that told Nicole that she was finally home.

\---

Later, they all were standing around the kitchen when Nicole remembered the videos she should have stored on her phone.

“Hey Wy, Doc come here a minute.” Nicole untangled her arm from where Waverly was holding it hostage. She placed a kiss on her love’s head before pulling her phone out of her pocket. She had retrieved it from her and Waverly’s bedroom soon after her arrival “Gus should have sent the videos by now..”

Wynonna and Doc both looked slightly confused. They both smiled when they saw their little girl on screen.

“She’s starting to say full sentences and stuff like that. I taught her our names.” Nicole pressed play.

On screen Nicole spoke. “Who is this Alice?” She was pointing to a photo of Waverly.

The little girl’s brows furrowed in concentration. “Wav’ly.”

“Good job! It is your Auntie Waverly! Who’s this?” Nicole encouraged. 

Next was a picture of Jeremy and Robin.

“Jemry and Rob’n.”

“Yes! You are so smart baby girl!” Nicole cooed. “Who am I?”

Alice stuck out her lip in concentration. “Coly.”

Nicole laughed. “Close enough. One more. Who are these people Alice?”

The last picture was of Rachel and Wynonna making silly faces as Doc stood stoic in between them.

Alice point a chubby finger at Rachel. “Rachell.”

“Good! And who else?”

Alice finger pointed to Wynonna next. “Mummy.”

“And?”

“Doccy.”

Nicole placed the photo next to her on the ground with the others. She swept Alice into her arms. “Good job Alice!”

The video ended.

Wynonna had laid her head on Doc’s shoulder and Doc had wrapped an arm loosely around the elder Earp’s waist. They were both silent for a moment. Wynonna wiped a tear off her face.

“Thank you.” she said sincerely. “Thank you. Can you send it to me?”

Nicole smiled. “Of course.”

“I’m glad you’re home Red.” Wynonna said as she wiped another tear from her cheek.

Nicole set her phone down and wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist. 

“It’s good to be home.”

One Year Later.

“What about Margo?”

Waverly turned her head to look at her wife. “You better be kidding.”

Nicole laughed. “Of course I’m kidding. What about Hazel?”

“That’s not bad. Wynonna.”

“Absolutely not. One of her is enough.”

Waverly laughed. “No.” She pointed. “Wynonna.”

Sure enough, Wynonna walked into the room without knocking per usual.

“Sup Nerds? What are you guys talking about?” The elder Earp flopped onto the bed next to Waverly.

“Baby names.” Nicole said.

“Isn’t that a little premature? You guys aren’t even preggers yet.”

Waverly nodded. “True. It’s been over a month since the second round though. I have a good feeling.”

Nicole nuzzled her nose against the shorter woman’s shoulder. “I hope it takes.”

Wynona rolled over and patted her sister’s belly. “We all do babygirl. We want a new baby girl round here. Alice asked for a sibling for Christmas this year and her birthday. A cousin would be the next best thing. It saves me from having to have another kid.”

Nicole rolled her eyes at her best friend. “Yeah, that's why we’re having a kid. So you don't have to have another one.”

Wynonna had a shit eating smile on her face when she looked up. “See? Red gets it.”

Waverly rolled her eyes fondly. “Whatever Wynonna.”

“What names are you guys thinking of?” Wynonna asked.

“Hazel, Fauna, Wren, Skyler and Adilyn for girls. Julien or Randy or both, Jasper, Wrylyn, Riley and West for a boy.” Waverly listed.

Wynonna nodded. “Nice.”

“We thought about Xavier too.” Nicole added. “I think we’ll use it for a middle name.”

Wynonna inhaled and exhaled slowly. “He would have liked that.”

Waverly smiled softly. “I think so too.”

A loud ringing interrupted the tender moment between them and caused Nicole and Wynonna to jump up.

“Batman in the Microwave!” yelled Rachel from downstairs. 

Waverly got to her feet. “You still have the traps out?”

“I thought I had got them all. Maybe Rachel put some back out.” The trio made their way down the stairs and grabbed nearby weapons. Wyonna grabbed Peacemaker, Nicole grabbed a shotgun and Waverly held batons.

Nicole smirked at her wife. Waverly just looked at her. “What?”

Nicole shook her head and grew serious. “What about the baby?”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “We don’t know if I’m pregnant yet and I’m sure as hell not staying out of this.”

“Baby-”

Whatever Nicole was going to say was cut off by a scream. Without another word, the trio took off.

“Rachel! Rachel!” Nicole yelled into the darkness of the night.

“Nicole! Don’t-”

Rachel’s words were cut off and silence fell.

“Rachel!” Nicole started running towards the barn. “Wynonna! Check the edge of the woods! Waverly check the one at the back of the house!”

The Earps nodded once and took off running.

Nicole burst into the barn. She immediately saw Rachel lying on the hay covered floor.

“Rachel!” Nicole dropped her gun and raced towards the girl. She was stopped when a hand connected with her jaw.

Nicole fell hard, clutching her face.

“You ginger bitch.”

Nicole looked up at her attacker. Cleo stood above her and glared at her. Her chest was heaving and her hair was a mess.

“Cleo?”

“You killed my mother, you bitch.” Cleo said through clenched teeth,

Nicole struggled to her feet only to be knocked down again. The redhead groaned and grabbed her middle. Again she tried standing only to be hit to the ground again. Cleo was holding a rather large wooden board and using it freely.

Nicole curled into a ball on the ground as Cleo brought the board down onto her body again. All of her breath left her body with a whoosh.

Nicole coughed and she saw blood splatter on the straw hay.

“You killed her!” Cleo screamed. Nicole felt Cleo grab her arm and hall her up. “You will pay for this.” Cleo shoved her forward and Nicole stumbled before grabbing the doorway of the barn. Cleo pushed the redhead with the board. 

“Let’s go bitch.”

“She’s not going anywhere.” Wynonna and Waverly made their presence known. Peacemaker was already glowing as Wynonna lowered it to fit just between Cleo’s eyes.

Cleo remained unfazed. In a blink of an eye, she had a pistol pushing into Nicole’s temple. 

Waverly gasped, but Wynonna remained steady.

“Let her go.”

Cleo’s smile was devilish. “Not going to happen Earp. Leave or I will shoot your ginger.”

“You won’t dare.”

Nicole felt rather than heard the click of the gun. She froze, not daring to move or even breath. She could see Waverly’s hands trembling.

“Try me.” Cleo’s voice was hard.

“Wynonna, go.” Nicole’s voice in comparison was soft and quiet.

Wynonna’s eyes met Nicole’s. 

“Haught-”

“Go. Get Waverly out of here.”

“Maybe she isn’t as dumb as she looks.” Cleo purred. “I’d listen to her. Head on back to the house now and me and my new friend will be on our way.”

“No!” Waverly’s voice trembled.

“Waverly. Go back inside.” Nicole's voice was firm as Cleo yanked her to her feet. “Go inside. Wynonna.”

Waverly stepped forward, and Wynnna wrapped her arms around her little sister’s waist. Waverly fought against her as Wynonna half dragged, half carried the younger Earp back into the Homestead.

“Nicole! NICOLE!” Waverly screamed as Wynonna dragged her away from the barn.

Nicole turned to face the Clanton. “Alright then. You have me. What now?”

Cleo smiled. “You’re going to finish the job my momma started.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's getting antsy and Cleo ups the pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos and comments! They really mean the world to me. I do write a little for myself but a huge chunk of my inspiration to write is so that other Earpers can enjoy.  
> With that being said, don't hesitate to comment or leave criticism below.  
> I hope you enjoy!

“You need to eat.”

“We need to find Nicole.”

Wynonna sighed. “We will babygirl. It’s been a month. We still have time. Jeremy is searching the maps and Rachel and Doc are searching Purgatory. We will find her.”

Waverly inhaled slowly. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay baby girl. You seriously need to eat though.”

“Okay. Fine.” 

Waverly reached over and grabbed some toast with avocado spread on it and some vegan bacon.

She made it through the bacon just fine, but the first bite of the toast caused her stomach to curl. She stood quickly, knocking her chair back, and sprinted towards the bathroom. 

Wynonna was hot on her heels. She held back her little sister’s hair the best she could as the half angel puked up her meager breakfast. 

Wynonna rubbed her back soothingly with her free hand until Waverly was finished. With a groan, Waverly rested her forehead on her forearm that was hugging the toilet like her life depended on it.

“That’s the second time this week baby girl. You need to take the test.” Wynonna urged softly.

Waverly weakly shook her head. “Not without Nicole.”

“Babygirl-”

“Don’t babygirl me right now Wynonna. I can’t do it without her here.” A tear ran down Waverly’s tanned cheek. “I can’t.”

Wynonna sighed. “Okay. I’m sorry babygirl. Let’s get you up. I think we still have some ginger soda in the fridge.” 

Waverly stood on shaky legs. “And crackers?”

Wynonna smiled. “And crackers.”

“You bitch! Just tell me!”

Nicole raised her upper body off the floor with shaky arms. A dot of sweat fell and landed in the dirt. She got to her knees before the next hit caused her to fall on her back.

“TELL ME!”

Nicole glared at the Clanton in front of her. “I’d rather die.”

Cleo’s sneered ad raised her arm to hit Nicole again.

“Enough.”

Nicole couldn’t help but gasp quietly in relief.

“That’s enough for today my dear.”

Cleo huffed and sulked off to the corner.

A man stepped into the light.

“Nicole dear. This could all be over if you just tell us where she is.” His voice was soft.

“I told you, you’d have to kill me.”

The man tutted. “Now, now. If we did that, who would answer our questions? No. We’ll just give you some motivation. Cleo, be a dear and pull up the cameras.”

Cleo smiled. “With pleasure.”

The young woman brought over an ipad and Nicole almost let out a whimper when she saw Wynonna and Waverly. A feeling of dread so replaced the joy of seeing her best friend and her wife.

“Aww. Don’t they look happy.” the man said. “Too bad.”

Nicole snapped her attention to the man. “What are you talking about?”

The man ignored the redhead. Instead he turned to Cleo. “Send in the team please.” 

Nicole struggled to her feet. “What team?”

Cleo smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“You see Mrs.Haught, we have more ways than one to get you to tell us what we want. Say goodbye to your wife.” The man turned to walk out of the room.

Nicole strained against the cuffs around her wrist that chained her to the wall. “No! Please! NO!”

Cleo snarled. “You have one minute to tell me where that bastard child is.”

Nicole hesitated. She knew that Wynonna had peacemaker and would protect Waverly until her dying breath, Doc for that matter too, but it was Waverly. Her love and her soul. The one thing in her life that's good right now. On the other hand, Alice was alone with Gus.

“I-” Nicole squeezed her eyes shut and prayed she’d made the right choice. “I can’t.”

“Very well. Bye-Bye Wifey.” Cleo entered something on her ipad and walked out the door.

Nicole fell to her knees, stunned.

\----

Waverly was nibbling on her crackers and sipping her ginger soda when she heard the first shot echo across the land. 

Instinctively, the half-angel dropped to the floor and threw her hands over her head. Wynnna came thundering into the kitchen, Peacemaker drawn.

“What was that?” she whisper-shouted.

Waverly just shook her head. 

Wynonna dared to peek her head around the door frame to see if she could see anyone. She yanked her head back in time to dodge a bullet.

“Holy shit.” she breathed. “Call Doc.”

Waverly scooted under the table and pulled her phone from her pocket. With trembling fingers she dialed Doc.

“Howdy.”

“Doc!”

Doc was immediately concerned at the sound of the younger Earp’s voice. “What is wrong?”

“The Homestead is under attack.” Waverly whispered. 

“I am on my way.” 

Waverly heard Charlene reve and Waverly ended the call.

Waverly looked up at Wynonna and nodded.

“Alright. Sit tight baby girl.”

“What? I am not staying here. I’ll be a sitting duck!”

“I can’t risk it. Not with you being- not in your condition.” Wynonna avoided eye contact with her younger sister.

Waverly hesitated. “We don’t know for a fact. Get my shotgun. I’m not staying here.”

Wynonna glared. “Yes you are”

Waverly jaw tensed. “No I’m not.”

The air between the sisters was hot with emotion. Finally Wynonna sighed and reached out for a nearby shotgun. She slid it to Waverly. “Stay close to me.”

Waverly nodded.

Together the sisters stood and carefully made their way to the front door. Before they could open it, it was kicked in and Wynonna was pushed into the wall and Waverly fell onto the floor.

Two people dressed in tactical gear stormed into the room, guns raised. The second one to enter saw Waverly on the ground and swung her gun around to point it at Waverly.

“Oh hell no.” 

Wynonna emerged from behind the door and tackled the woman to the ground. The gun that had been in her hands went sliding across the floor. Waverly quickly picked it up and shot the other intruder in the leg. He fell with a grunt and his gun fell from his hands as well.

Waverly scrambled to her feet and quickly kicked the gun away from the man. He growled and grabbed at her ankle. He pulled her onto the floor. Last second, Waverly was able to twist her body so she could catch herself on her arms. However, in saving herself, the gun flew out of her grasp.

“Babygirl!” 

Waverly looked over to see that Wynonna had the female in a headlock. The intruder was gasping for air to no avail. She grappled for something at her waist.

“Wynonna! She’s got a knife!”

Waverly felt a tug on her leg and looked down to see the male intruder was dragging her closer to him. She raised her other foot and kicked him in the face.

“Sorry.” she mumbled as she stood. The man followed her lead. He was leaning heavily on the wall, but he grabbed a rather large knife.

A grunt drew her gaze behind her for a moment. Wynonna was doing her best to avoid getting stabbed as the woman across from her expertly handled an identical knife to her partner’s.

Wynonna cast a quick glance at her baby sister. Her eyes widened. “Look out!”

Instinctively, Waverly raised her arms to protect her face. 

Pain blossomed in her forearms and she cried out. Another flicker of pain followed, this time on her side.

Waverly lashed out. Her fist connected with a face and a grunt followed. Waverly looked down at her arms. The blood that dripped off of them made her woozy. She fell to her knees as the world went blurry. The last thing she saw was the man in front of her raising his knife for a killing blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually two combined. I saw how short the first one was and said to hell with it.  
> Also in class today everyone called me crazy for enjoying cliffhangers. :p  
> I hate reading them, but I can't say I hate writing them. ;)


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly wakes up in the hospital and Nicole gets some good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a second y’all.   
> No excuse, it’s just been a minute.  
> Enjoy!

It’s not uncommon for woman to faint especially when-”

“Hold on.”

Wynonna stopped the nurse when she saw Waverly's eyes blink open. She made her way over to her baby sister’s bedside. “How ya feelin babygirl?”

Waverly groaned. “Sore. Where are we?”

“Hospital. You had to get stitched up.”

Waverly struggled to sit up. “What happened?”

Wynonna sat on the edge of Waverly’s bed. “You passed out and Doc ran in. I unarmed the chick and Doc may or may not have torn off the head of your attacker. We saw you passed out on the floor and losing blood fast.” Wynonna paused. “We hauled ass here and got you stitched up.”

The nurse that was standing in the corner made her presence known. “How are you feeling Mrs. Haught?”

“I’m okay. When can we leave?”

“Soon. The doctor will be in to check you out in just a bit. Can I get you anything?”

Waverly shook her head. “No thank you.”

The nurse smiled. “I’ll get the doctor.”

Wynonna smiled at her as she left. The smile dropped off her face immediately.

“Who were those guys?” Waverly asked.

Wynonna bit her cheek. “No clue. I had Jeremy run their prints to see if they are in the black badge database.”

“Did he find anything?”

“Not yet. I only called him a little while ago.”

Waverly could tell her sister was holding something back.

“Wynonna. What is it?”

Wynonna hesitated. “Waverly-”

“Look who's awake! How are you feeling Mrs. Haught?” the doctor bounded into the room with a smile.

“Fine.” Waverly’s answer was short.

“Alright. So, we stitched up your wounds. One on each forearm and a slightly deeper one on your right hip. They’ll probably be a little stiff for a week or two. Wash them gently and bandage them with new bandages every night. We did some blood work to make sure the blade was clean and there were no signs of any substance. The baby suffered no injury. You are about 11 weeks pregnant. There should be no deep scarring…”

Waverly’s world was reduced to static. Her ears began to ring as she curled an arm around her stomach. She saw that the doctor continued to talk. She felt Wynonna put a hand on her shoulder and ask the doctor something. She watched as the doctor walked out. She felt the tears start to well up in her eyes and spill over.

“Hey, hey. It’s a good thing.” Wynonna tried to comfort the half-angel.

“Nicole was supposed to be here. We were supposed to find out together. She’s supposed to be here.” Waverly curled into herself as sobs racked her body.

Wynonna wrapped her arms around her sister’s shaking body. 

They sat there for what felt like hours as Waverly’s sobs began to dwindle. The half-angel raised her head from Wynonna’s shoulder and Wynonna carefully wiped the last tears off the younger Earp’s cheeks.

“Do you want to go home babygirl?” Wynonna asked carefully.

Waverly nodded wordlessly.

Wynonna sighed sadly. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

Nicole was numb.

She killed her wife.

_ She killed her wife. _

The redhead bit back a sob.

“I’m so sorry Waverly. I’m so sorry.” she whispered into the empty room.

“Saying your prayers now are we?”

Nicole looked up to find she was no longer alone. The man stood before her with his hands clasped behind his back.

“What do you want?” Nicole’s voice was broken.

The man smiled. It was a cruel smile. He was enjoying Nicole’s pain.

“Are you ready to talk now? After all nobody is going to care now that they’re dead.”

Nicole inhaled sharply at the man’s words, but remained silent.

Nicole heard a door open and looked up to see Cleo walk in. She looked absolutely pissed.

“Can I talk to you? In private?” Her words were clipped.

The man sighed and turned to follow her out the door.

It was a few minutes before they came back into the room. The usually calm mask the man often wore was broken and fury swam in his eyes. He grabbed Nicole by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall.

Weakly, Nicole tried to resist. His hands moved from her shoulders to around her neck. She fought against the grip.

“WHERE IS IT?!” he yelled in her face. Nicole could only gasp in response.

“Careful. You’ll kill her if you aren’t careful.” Cleo said from the door.

The man growled and dropped the redhead. Nicole fell to the floor, her shoulder baring most of her weight. 

She gasped and coughed as she gulped in air. She rolled onto her back. The man was standing above her, chest heaving. His hands were in fists. 

He took a calming breath. “Where is the child?”

Nicole coughed again before speaking. “I’m not going to tell you. You’ve tried using tourture, food, water and killing my wife.” Nicole’s voice broke. “I’m not going to tell you anything.”

The man snarled, but remained silent. 

“The ritual.”

Both heads turned to Cleo.

“We can redo the ritual. If we can’t have the child, we’ll kill the heir and her family. Better yet, I’ll make you do it.” Cleo’s grin was devious.

“What makes you think she won’t break this one?” the man asked.

Cleo had a stubborn look on her face. “She won’t. I’m not my mother.”

“Fine. Get on it. I’m tired of waiting.” The pair walked out after Cleo gave her one more dirty look.

Nicole couldn’t have cared less.

_ The heir and her family.  _

_ The heir and her family. _

The phrase echoed in Nicole’s brain. The smallest sliver of hope ignited in the redhead. Waverly might actually be alive.

_ Waverly is alive. _

Nicole warned herself to not get too excited; it wasn’t a sure thing. Maybe her wife was dead and Cleo was talking about Rachel and Doc and maybe even Alice. But no matter how hard she tried to tone down the hope and excitement in her chest, it broke free. A tear slid down her face.

_ Waverly is alive. _

Her wife, her love and heart, was  _ alive. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading. Title is from I'll see you again by Charlie puth


End file.
